overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Overlord Manga Chapter 05
This is the fifth chapter of the Overlord Manga. Summary In the city of E-Rantel, the people are talking about the appearance of a Dark Warrior. In an alleyway, away from the eyes of the common folks, Ainz reminds Narberal Gamma that she is to call him Momon while she would be called Nabe when they are operating in the city. Thinking back a few hours earlier, Ainz was in his room with Albedo when Shalltear requested for an audience. Just as Albedo was about to open the door, Shalltear slammed the door right in Albedo's face in order to make a grand entrance. When asked about the reason for the audience, Shalltear replied that she just wanted to have a good look at Ainz's beautiful features. Albedo then remarked that she was in an important discussion with Ainz in regards to the future of Nazarick and Shalltear's presence is nothing more than a nuisance. The two of them nearly went all out when Ainz, frustrated by the banter just now, commanded them to stop. Ainz once again asked for Shalltear's reason of her presence. This time she answered that she decided to greet Ainz before departing to meet up with Sebas. Ainz reminded Shalltear that she was to take the matter seriously without risking herself in the process and to return safely. Ainz then requested Albedo to summon Demiurge and that he had plans that he need to put in motion. Back in the alleyway, Narberal asks Ainz why did he choose her over Albedo. This reminds Ainz of Albedo's outburst back in Carne Village but he keeps the thoughts hidden before telling her that there is nobody he would trust more to manage Nazarick in his absence. Then, he asks about Narberal's view about the humans. The answer he receives is literally the same as any other denizens of Nazarick will say; the humans are nothing more than trash. This worries Ainz a great deal but there's not much of a substitute he can turn to as there aren't too many denizens of Nazarick who can pose as a human being. Ainz tells Narberal to keep her hostility hidden as there are chances of powerful people around, to avoid the suspicion of others by not bowing to him so often and also to keep all her powers in check unless he explicitly orders her to release everything she has. After that, they first acquire lodging in the city. The inn keeper doesn't show much attention to the two since they are copper plate and address them to their room for two. Some of the adventurers present even try to antagonize Ainz by telling him to let them enjoy Narberal for the night. Getting tired of such scums, Ainz handily grabs one of them and flings him across onto a table. He then challenges everyone in the inn that he would take all of them on to save time until he hears an angry scream burst out. Brita approaches Ainz and demands compensation for the potion he broke as a result of the collateral damage he caused by flinging the adventurer just now. Without giving a second thought, Ainz simply takes a minor healing potion out of his inventory and gives it to Brita before he returns to his room with Narberal, leaving a very confused Brita looking the red potion she received. In their room, Narberal is exasperated that the great Ainz Ooal Gown is to stay in such a filthy room in a run down inn, not to mention antagonized by Brita just now. Ainz takes some time to explain that they are currently adventurers in the city and they would need to keep the facade up so it's a good practice to let someone who's higher ranked than them keep their face as Brita is actually iron plate. Narberal even wonders why the humans would actually choose Adamantite as a metal to represent the highest rank of an adventurer ranking when there are other more suitable metals when she accidentally mutters Ainz's name in public and she is reminded once again of her fault. Ainz then reveals what he has learns back at Carne Village about the three nearby countries, the Slane Theocracy, the Baharuth Empire and Re-Estize Kingdom and how he hopes to gather information through the use of the adventurer's profession. He later leaves her to contact Nazarick to give the timed report while he takes a look at the surrounding area. The message comes through to Albedo when she is rolling around in Ainz's bed. Hearing that Ainz actually considers her as someone whom he can count on to look after Nazarick in his absence literally makes her go ecstatic and she gives direct command to Narberal in an excited tone to raise her charm points in any way she can in an attempt to make Ainz fall for her when Shalltear's not around. Demiurge enters the room seeking Albedo and when asked of what she is doing, she tells Demiurge that she is simply leaving as much of her scent on the bed in wait for Ainz's return. Demiurge, however, doubts whether an undead like Ainz even needs to sleep in a bed and tells Albedo to not overdo it. Albedo shrugs Demiurge's advice nonchalantly and then turns towards something which shocks even someone like Demiurge; a hug pillow of Ainz. When he asks Albedo from where did she even obtain such an object, she promptly replies that she made it herself and shows off all the baby clothes she made for both male and female up to the age of five while proclaiming that she's a professional in all and any household chores. The obsession in her eyes stunned Demiurge into utter silence. In the Bareare residence, Lizzie Bareare is shocked beyond all description when she sees the red potion that Brita brought in and demands Brita to tell her about the source of the potion but is stopped by Nfirea Bareare before she gets too violent. In the Adventurer's Guild, Ainz finds himself in a bind when he cannot even read any of the posted jobs and even tries to bluff his way through by appealing to the receptionist about how they could have handled the mythril ranked job poster which Ainz picked at random while looking at the posted jobs. When the receptionist does not give in because it's the rules, he simply takes another approach by letting her choose the most difficult job in the copper plate category for him. Just as Ainz heaves a sigh of relief underneath the helm of his, Peter Mauk and his team, the Swords of Darkness approaches him to request that he helps them with their job. Through communicating with them, Ainz learns of the existence of Ninya's talent and how it affects her. In addition, Ainz also learns of the one person who can use all and any magic item available; Nfirea Bareare. The conversation continues as they delve into the natue of the job at hand. Peter says that it's just a simple patrol around the area and eradicate monsters they encounter, causing Ainz to think it's one of those item grinding quests. Also, at Dyne's request, Ainz shows his face to the members of the Swords of Darkness to earn their trust. What they don't know is that it's merely an illusion. When the party is about to set off, the receptionist of the Adventurer's Guild approaches Momon and tells him that someone has personally requested for him. The person steps up and introduces himself as Nfirea Bareare. In the Cemetery of E-Rantel, Clementine entered through a hidden doorway and meets up with Khajiit. While conversing she shows him the Crown of Wisdom which she has obtained not too long ago but Khajiit simply brushes it off as a useless piece of junk since neither of them can use the artifact despite how useful it may be to the ceremony they have planned. Still, Clementine doesn't give up so easily, going as far as antagonize Khajiit by calling him with his full name, Khajiit Dale Badantel. This rattles Khajiit a bit and he is willing to at least hear what Clementine has to say. The moment Clementine mentions the existence of a person who can use any magic item, that catches Khajiit's interest that he decides it's well worth a shot. Major Events * Ainz Ooal Gown and Narberal Gamma disguise themselves as adventurers. * Momon and Nabe infiltrate the fortress city of E-Rantel. * Lizzie Bareare discovers the Blood of God from Brita. * Momon and Nabe meet the Swords of Darkness in the Adventurer's Guild. * Momon, Nabe and Swords of Darkness meet Nfirea Bareare. * Clementine meets up with Khajiit Dale Badantel at the cemetery. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Ainz Ooal Gown * Narberal Gamma * Albedo * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Demiurge * Cocytus * Aura Bella Fiora * Mare Bello Fiore New Characters * Brita * Lizzie Bareare * Nfirea Bareare * Lukrut Volve * Ninya * Dyne Woodwonder * Peter Mauk * Clementine * Khajiit Dale Badantel Abilities Used Spells/Skills: * Rabbit Ears Known Locations * Re-Estize Kingdom ** E-Rantel *** Great Cemetery * Great Tomb of Nazarick ** 10th Floor: Ainz's Bedroom Chapter Notes * This chapter first appeared in Monthly Comp Ace May 2015 Issue. * Albedo was in Ainz's room when Nabe contacted her. * Albedo didn not ask Nabe why she support her love for Ainz. * Demiurge didn't talked about his experiment to Albedo. * Dyne Woodwonder asks Momon to take off his helmet to show his face to them. * Lizzie was the first person who examined the potion Brita brought not Nfirea. * The scene where Lizzie tell Nfirea to get closer to Momon in order to find out more about him and the potion is skipped. * The scene where Nfirea explains his request to Momon and the Swords of Darkness is skipped. Navigation pl:Rozdział 5 Category:Manga Category:Manga Chapters